Change of Fate
by justlikepapercuts
Summary: What if Valentine killed Clary instead of Jace in COG? Now Jace has brought Clary back to life, but at what cost? Something dark and sinister is after her, and Jace has to find a way to make sure he won't lose her again.
1. It's Blood, He Wants

_**Hey guys, just to let you know, this is my first story!  
**__**Uhm, I'd also like you to note that I didn't make Clary have the Rune of Quietude on her, and I'm sorry for the constant jump between Jace and Clary's view.  
It's fairly short, but I hope you'll enjoy it, and thanks for reading!**_

(i don't own the characters, just the storyline here.)  
  
"And now," Valentine said, "I just need a bit more," and Clary thought, _A bit more what?_ – Just as he swung the sword back and the starlight exploded off it, and she thought, _Of course. It's not just blood he wants, but death._ The sword had fed itself on enough blood by now; it probably had a taste for it, just like Valentine himself. Her eyes followed Maellartach's back light as it sliced toward her, only stopping millimetres from her chest as a smile spread across Valentine's face.  
Then without warning, the sword plunged into her, as a scream escaped her lips.

JPOV

It was then that he heard someone cry out in pain, thoughts immediately directing to Clary. What was happening? Was he too late? Various questions and scenarios raced through his mind as he sped up to the source of the sound.

Sprinting as fast as he could manage in his current state, he tried to dispel the thought that any harm had come to Clary. _She's fine. She's fine_, he repeated to himself over and over, as he began to hear soft murmurs in the distance. He knew he was getting close, and pushed himself further, until he saw what he had feared the most.

CPOV

As Valentine drew the sword out; Clary gave a small gasp, where red replaced the blade that was once there. The hot liquid spread across her chest, staining her shirt at a rapid rate.

"That was for taking Jocelyn away from me," Valentine spat, as he turned to walk away.  
Everything before her began to blur, and with that, she slumped forward onto the sand, thinking of the only one person she wished to see more than anything, before she died.

"Clary? Clary!" She heard, as quick footsteps made their way in her direction.  
"Jace?" She managed to whisper, a spasm of fear running through her. "Jace… I–"  
"Shh, shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay." He said, as he held her body in his arms, cupping and bringing her face up to his.  
"No. You don't understand. Valentine."  
"He's not here Clary."  
"He must've gone further down the lake to raise Raziel. You have to stop him, you have to –" but before she could finish, she was cut off by a gurgle of blood.

JPOV

_This scene was all too familiar_, he thought, as the images flicked before him…

_**flashback  
**__She moved her hands away from her chest and held them out to him. They were sticky with blood. Blood covered the front of her white dress like a scarlet bib.  
He caught her with one arm as she sagged forward… her head tilted back, her eyes rolling up to the whites. The wild beating of her heart was slowing – stopping –  
__**end flashback**_

He shuddered as he came out of reverie, staring down at the real Clary in his arms.

"Agramon",he whispered quietly to himself, while he took in the state of the Clary before him. The scene he experienced with the demon was no different to the one present, as Clary's entire front was now covered in blood.

"Clary, stay with me," he whispered, while stroking her cheek, "Stay with me. Please."  
Clary raised her hand up to his and held it firmly, a small smile playing on her lips. The smile faded as quickly as it had come, as her back arched up slightly. She winced a little, before she murmured something so quiet, that he wasn't sure he heard right – "I love you, Jace. Don't forget that," and before he could respond, her hand fell from his onto the sand. She gave one last shuddering breath, and then nothing.

_That's it. _He thought; _that's it_. _Clary's gone_._ It's not possible._ Tears pricked at his eyes, and threatened to spill, as he laid her body gently onto the ground. Rage quickly replaced the loss he felt just seconds ago as he got to his feet, determined to finish Valentine for good.

_**So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts on this, and thanks again for reading! :)**_


	2. By the Angel

_**I actually never intended to write a second part to it, but due to the reviews I got, I really wanted to let you all indulge on some more!  
I apologise for taking a while to have the next part up, I was having writer's block, but it's finally here!**_

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the previous chp, but I am not Cassandra Clare, and nor do I own any of the characters.

Enjoy.  
_

JPOVf

Taking a shaky breathe, Jace ran his eyes over Clary's body one last time, as a tear managed to escape and run down his cheek. He gave her a small, sad smile, before muttering one final thing.

"_Ave atque vale._"

With Jonathon's sword held firmly in his hand, Jace sprinted to the edge of the lake, pushing himself faster still, despite his injuries. Frantically scanning the area, he noticed that a little further down the lake was an altar, and what sat on top was the Mortal Cup, gleaming faintly in the moon light. Jace averted his attention to the left, as a figure made its way to the Cup.

"Valentine," Jace said to himself, hatred lacing his tone.

He moved quietly over to where Valentine stood, and only when he was at a closer range, did he notice that the man in front of him held the blade of Maellartach, where blood was dripping off its end – _Clary's blood_, he noted to himself. Valentine began to chant something, as he placed the blade over the bowl of the Mortal Cup, allowing the red liquid to fill it. Valentine continued to mutter in a low and fast manner, as the runes surrounding the altar began to glow.

They were runes of summoning, runes of naming, and runes of binding, and when they had shone to an amber-sort of colour, Valentine edged closer towards the lake, lowering and dipping the bloody Sword over and over in the water, while never breaking his chant. The water of the lake was now rippling, as if a giant hand were stroking fingers lightly across its surface.

Jace closed his eyes for a moment, and as though she was right there in front of him, he saw Clary. She was as perfect as ever, and he wanted so badly to reach out and hold her.

"Jace, listen to me. You have to stop Valentine. You can do it. You know how to…" she said to him, and before he could respond, the image shimmered, and she disappeared.

His eyes snapped open, and as if he knew what to do, he knelt beside the runes and drew out his stele. Letting his mind drift, he thought of Clary, and remembered what she had scribbled onto Valentine's ship, before it fell apart. Before he knew it, his hands were moving, and as he looked down to see what he had traced, he hoped that it would be enough to stop Valentine. He had drawn something comparatively small next to the other ruins, and feeling spent, he gave a tired sigh, before slumping to the ground.

*** You can skip this part if you want to; it's pretty much the same as the book, just some small tweaks here and there.  
**  
The man by the lake now held the Mortal Cup in one hand, and the Sword in the other, again chanting something, before throwing the Cup into the water. It vanished beneath the surface with a faint splash, and a moment later, the Sword was also hurtled into the lake. A great plume went up from the place where it splashed down: a flowering of platinum water. It rose higher and higher, like rain falling upward, then there was a great crashing noise, the sound of shattering ice, a glacier breaking – and then the lake seemed to blow apart, silver water exploding upward like a reverse hailstorm. As if the lake was sinking away, Raziel slowly began to rise. Hair like chains of silver and gold, and shoulders white as stone, Jace saw that the Angel was Marked all over with runes just as the Nephilim were, although Raziel's runes were golden and alive, moving across his skin slowly. As he rose, wings burst from his back and opened wide across the lake, a golden staring eye, set into each feather.

Jace thought he was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, and then the Angel spoke.

_It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place, _Raziel said.  
_Jonathon Shadowhunter called on me then, and begged me to mix my blood with the blood of mortal men in a Cup and create a race of warriors who would rid this earth of demonkind. I did all that he asked and told him I would do no more. Why do you summon me now, Nephilim? _Valentine's voice was eager. "A thousand years have passed, Glorious One, but demonkind are still here."

_What is that to me? A thousand years for an angel pass between one blink of an eye and another. _The Nephilim you created were a great race of men. For many years they valiantly battled to rid this place of demon taint. But they have failed due to weakness and corruption in their ranks. I intend to return them to their former glory – "

_Glory? _The angel sounded faintly curious, as if the word were strange to him. _Glory belongs to God alone._

Valentine didn't waver. "The Clave as the first Nephilim created it exists no more. They have allied themselves with Downworlders, the demon-tainted nonhumans who infest this world like fleas on a carcass of a rat. It is my intention to cleanse this world, to destroy every Downworlder along with every demon – "

_Demons do not posses souls. But as for the creatures you speak of, the Children of Moon, Night, Lilith, and Faerie, all are souled. It seems that your rules as to what does and does not constitute a human being are stricter than our own. Do you intend to challenge heaven like that other Morning Star whose name you bear, Shadowhunter?_

"Not to challenge heaven, no Lord Raziel. To _ally_ myself with heaven – "

_In a war of your making? We are heaven, Shadowhunter. We do not fight in your mundane battles. _When Valentine spoke again, he sounded almost hurt.  
"Lord Raziel. Surely you would not have allowed such a thing as a ritual by which you might be summoned to exist if you did not _intend_ to be summoned. We Nephilim are your children. We need your guidance.

_Guidance?_ Now the Angel sounded amused. _That hardly seems to be why you brought me here. You seek rather your own renown. _"Renown? I have given everything for this cause. My wife. My children. I have not withheld my sons. I have given everything I have for this – _everything_."

The Angel simply hovered, gazing down at Valentine with his strange, inhuman eyes.

_When Jonathon Shadowhunter summoned me, _said the Angel, _I gave him my assistance because I could see that his dream of a world free of demons was a true one. He imagined a heaven on this earth. But you dream only for your own glory, and you do not love heaven. My brother Ithuriel can attest to that. _Valentine blanched, "But – "

_Did you think I would not know? It is true that the master of the circle you have drawn can compel me from a single action. But you are not that master. _Valentine started. "My Lord Raziel – there is no one else – "

*** Start reading here if you skipped! :)  
**  
_But there is,_ the Angel said, _there is the one you have once called son." _Valentine whirled around. Jace lay there, semi-conscious of what was occurring, and as he tried to right himself up, Valentine spoke in a deadly tone.

"What have you done, Jace?"

Just as he was able to fully focus on the events before him, something hit him in the face. Hot liquid poured from his nose.

"What did you do?" Valentine screamed.

Jace got to his feet and attempted to dodge another attack, however he wasn't quick enough, and Valentine had managed to grab him by the neck, stabbing something sharp against his arm as a slight burn snarled around his wrists and ankles.

Jace buckled to his feet, his legs and hands held together by invisible ropes. He struggled against them, but as he did so, the burning sensation grew to an unbearable degree.

He knelt there helplessly, as Valentine lifted his hands towards the sky, almost looking like he was offering something to the gods. But Jace knew better. No doubt that a blade was in his hands, ready to plunge it into him.

Just then, the Angel gave an ear-splitting cry.

_You will not harm the boy. _Valentine turned to face the creature in the water, "My Lord Raziel – "

The Angel opened his mouth and spat, and with that, a shooting white spark of fire left his mouth and flew straight into Valentine's chest. It ripped through him, and before he could say another word, he crumpled to the floor. His mouth still open in a silent cry, and his eyes fixed forever in a last look of incredulous betrayal, Valentine's body remained inert on the sand.

_I hope you aren't so troubled by what just occurred. _The Angel spoke softly, as he looked over Jace. The Angel's hands were empty; the Mortal Cup and Sword lay by the shore of the lake.

_You can compel me to one action, Jace Wayland. Or should I say Jace Herondale? _The Angel added, with what seemed to be a slight smile. _What is it that you want? _Just as Jace struggled to get himself up again, the Angel spoke,

_Ah, yes. Let me. _Something light as a feather drifted over his entire body, and disappeared as quickly as it had come, taking away with it the burning feeling on his wrists and ankles.

_The battle on Brocelind Plain is ending. Morgenstern's hold over his demons vanished with his death. Already many are fleeing; the rest will soon be destroyed. There are Nephilim riding to the shores of this lake at this very moment. If you have a request, Shadowhunter, speak it now, and choose your desire wisely. _He could wish for anything in the world. Any change or alteration imaginable, but he knew he wanted one thing more than anything else in the world.

"Clary." He said to the Angel.

_Close your eyes Jace Herondale._

Jace squeezed his eyes shut, and just as before, he saw Clary behind his eyelids, a small smile spreading across her face from ear-to-ear. He couldn't help himself but smile back.

Suddenly, a bright light lit his vision, and everything turned scarlet. His head hit the sand, and all he could think was whether he was going to die or not. It was then that he heard someone whispering his name over and over.  
_  
Jace. Jace. Jace… _His eyes sprang open, and a face was there, obscuring his view.

"Clary," he breathed, "Clary, you're alive." He reached up in wonderment and stroked her face, becoming lost in her green, blazing eyes.

"I was in a dark place. I knew I was dead, but then I heard a voice. Your voice. I heard you say my name, and it brought me back." She whispered.

"The Angel brought you back, Clary –"

"Because you asked it to," she interjected. "You could have asked for anything else in the world, and you asked for me." She said as her eyes softened.

He stared up at her, overwhelmed and elated that she was here, "But I don't want anything else in the world."

At that, her eyes lit up, and a soft smile spread across her face. She leaned in closer and softly placed her lips against his.

Jace pulled her closer to him, their bodies melting together, and crushed his lips against hers, wishing that this moment would last forever.

_______________________****__________________________**So how was it? Reviews are loved! **_


	3. Shouldn't Be Happy

**Hello lovely readers! It's been a while since this story has crossed my mind, but I finally decided that I'll try to write some more for it.  
Just to let you know now, that I won't be updating this story as frequently as my other two, I've got going. Sorry :S**

**So not being 'in the zone' with this story for a while may make the chapter feel a bit disjointed of something, so forgive me!  
Otherwise, hope you'll like it!**

JPOV

"Mmm, Jace." Clary mumbled in her sleep.

He stared at the back of her head, content at where he was.

"Jace." She said again, with a soft sigh.

He couldn't help but smile to himself at the fact that Clary's dreams were filled with him. He kept his arm her waist, drawing himself closer to her body. They were now inches apart and he could feel a kind of buzz going back and forth between them.

Clary gave a low groan, and shifted over to her other side, so that her face was directly in front of his. Jace continued to stare at her, his eyes drinking in her features. Her nose, her lips – he loved every bit of her, and he felt such elation in his chest at the mere fact that they were not siblings.  
Almost as though sensing his eyes on her, Clary looked up to Jace, her own eyes; wide and bottomless. He gave her a smile, feeling his heart thud harder against his chest.  
She returned his smile, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, giving another sigh.  
He felt her breath on his skin, and loved the sensation it sent through his body, never wanting to give this up. Not for anything.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing his neck.

"Morning." He replied, his voice light. Jace started to trace up and down Clary's side, earning himself a small gasp.  
She made a noise of appreciation, her lips humming into his skin, as Jace continued to stroke up and down her side.

It had been a week since Valentine's death, as well as Max's, and things have been difficult. Everyone rejoiced over their victory in defeating Valentine, but mourned over the unnecessary loss of Max.  
Isabelle was the worst of them. She was still punishing herself for not protecting Max, even after time and time again, each of them had tried to explain to her how it wasn't, in any way, her fault.

He still remembered the look on everyone's face when they found Max's body – confusion, uncertainty, and even anger. They attended his funeral just yesterday, and he could tell that everyone was finding it difficult to come to terms with. They had all just huddled together afterwards, sharing their memories of Max, and crying together as to how much they already missed him.

Clary shifted a little, pressing herself closer into Jace, when she murmured, "What are you thinking?"

"Just about everything. Like how you're not my sister, how Max is gone, how Valentine is dead, and how Iz isn't coping. It just keeps on running through my head. I feel happy that I can finally be with you, but it's like I don't deserve to be, or even should be happy in a time like this when everyone is still grieving." He blurted out.

Clary removed herself, and Jace thought he had said something wrong, something that hurt her feelings. But Clary simply sat up and pulled Jace with her. She cupped his face and stared straight into his eyes, giving him the most wonderful feeling. They just sat in silence for a while, looking at each other, until Clary finally spoke.  
"It's good that you told me. Good that you got it off your chest. And I know what you mean about being happy, when everyone else is sad. But you should know that you deserve to feel happy, as does everyone else. You might even deserve it more than others." She finished quietly, eyes still on Jace.

She gave him a reassuring smile, and was about to get out of bed, when Jace pulled her back down. Clary gave a small yelp as she fell against Jace's chest and onto his lap.

"Thank-you for that." He murmured in her ear before moving back to drop a kiss on her. Although it was quick and short, he felt like he was on fire. Every part of his body was burning with want and need, as he hugged her closer to him. She wrapped her own arms loosely around his neck, running her hands up through his hair.

"Your welcome, Jace," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She untangled herself from him, and got to her feet, extending a hand out for Jace's. "Come on, let's go see the others."

Jace took her hand and together, they made their way out.

"Hey Church. Is everyone awake?" Clary whispered, spotting the cat a little way away from them.

Church rubbed against her leg, and began to walk towards the library, intending for them to follow. They trailed behind slowly, holding each other's hand, and revelling at the way their bodies seemed to respond to the contact.  
Once they reached the large-oak doors, Jace could hear voices on the other side. He yanked it open, and saw everyone sitting near the fireplace talking. Everyone turned their head to Clary and himself, their faces inviting them to join them.

"Jace." Maryse breathed. Robert, Alec, Isabelle, and even Simon, were all sitting there.

"Maryse." He choked. He didn't know till now, how much he, himself, missed Max. How much he wished he could have another minute with the comic-loving boy. Everyone came to stand by him, whispering comforting words, and holding him, as his walls began to crumble. The façade fell, and Jace felt exposed to the very core.  
No one said anything in mockery as he thought they would've at his non-sarcastic-self, instead, they just continued to hold him.

He let his thoughts fly, remembering the times which he and Max had spent together, bringing on another wave of sadness. He felt someone squeeze his hand lightly, knowing whose it was instantly. His eyes sprang open, and found Clary's. She held a worried expression, as his was miserable.

"Come on. Sit down." She ordered, tugging at his shirt. He followed her, and as he reached an empty chair, his legs gave out under him. He collapsed onto the seat, shutting his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"Well, we're all here now anyway, and I wanted to remind you that tomorrow there'll be a celebration to recognise our victory." Maryse said to everyone, her voice strained.

"There'll be a parade," Isabelle said, "and fireworks, probably. Music, dancing, games, like a big street fair in New York." She glanced outside the window, her expression wistful. "Max would have loved it."

Jace watched out of the corner of his eyes, as Clary made her way over to his sister.  
She reached out to stroke Iz's hair in soft and gentle motions.  
"I know he would of." Clary stated, as she continued to comfort her.

We all just watched on, losing ourselves again to the overwhelming loss each of us felt.

**What did you think?**

****

So I've got a storyline in my head, but if you want to contribute anything, like see something happen between some certain characters, just let me know! I'll try my best!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far!  
Hope you liked it, lovelies!

justlikepapercuts


End file.
